


You're Here Too

by celestial_writing



Series: Post Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_writing/pseuds/celestial_writing
Summary: Tony knows he died, how could he not? So why they hell has he woken up in a field with a house in the middle of no where.OR: Tony and Natasha meet in Heaven because if they have die they're getting luxury.





	You're Here Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break It To Me Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612970) by [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters). 

Flashes of Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey flashed though Tony’s mind until Thanos infected those and he looked to his hand. Fully intact, no scar, no nothing. _Wait, why am I in a field? _More and more thoughts set up panic in his mind as tall grass filled his vision and sitting up to reveal a cabin like house off in the distance. It was a big like his expect no lake and no family. He feet were walking there before he made the decision to.

“Tony?” A female voice called above him. “Why did you – you should be.”

Natasha’s face now consumed his vision. She looks calmer than he’s ever seen her before.

“You died,” Tony said starting to gather and organise his thoughts more, but still confused. “On Vormir.”

All she responded with is a hug which enveloped him in a needed warmth, and she brought him inside to a couch. Everything looked new or new-ish but it still looked used and homely; Nat always did bring that vide along with a very friendly assassin exterior. Before his could realise there wasn’t drinks two glasses of water appeared on the coffee table before them.

“Does your magic table have coffee?” It then followed his order and replaced his glass with a coffee cup.

The day flowed past him, still gathering his thoughts, with several bits of information about what she’s calling Heaven.

“Didn’t know you were religious?” He asked as the connection finally was made in his head.

“Neither, but I can’t think of anything better,” She said turning to him. “You’ll feel better soon, your thoughts get scrambled for a while.”

“I can tell.” He said simply.

Tony saw her reach for a TV remote and thought nothing of it until the voice of a 15-year-old him and 18-year-old Rhodey came. When they met. The top left corner of the seen read ‘Best Memories: Anthony Edward Stark’ and for the next few hours or days or seconds – it was impossible to tell and that’s if there is time – they laughed at old memories and their antics as children.; even a few of Nat as a child before the Red Room. An unwelcome sense of sadness washed over Tony realising that he wouldn’t see his family again or see them smile or anything only what he could remember.

“This is crueller than it lets on.” Tony piped up after a long while of comfortable silence.

“How so?”

“Well, our entertainment is of old memories and of people we’ll never see again,” He looked down hiding tears. “I would just prefer to be with them.”

A warm hand was placed his shoulder and Nat whispered small condolences to him as he cried for the first time in a while. He took this as an opportunity to asses his surroundings for the first time in this place, warm but light walls surrounded the two with a grand archway leading into a kitchen, floorboards lined everything with one of the worlds softest rugs beneath his feet and a window projecting the soft pinks and oranges of the sunset outside the room.

“You had to sacrifice yourself.” Nat joked trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

Tony breathed through thick air and tears. “Yeah, well it’s not like any of them idiots would.” They both chuckled which snowballed into hysterics as they recalled memories of old times with Avengers – ranging from prank wars to social media feuds leading to an angry PR department. They both felt content, maybe for the first time, it was Heaven though.


End file.
